


you are everything I've ever wanted

by algernons



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: ???? idk dude it's just a oneshot, Drinking, It's fluff!, M/M, Swearing, gta au fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/algernons/pseuds/algernons
Summary: tomato and criken have a heart to heart over drinks.





	you are everything I've ever wanted

“criken, be honest with me— can you just be honest ’n stuff for a second?” 

tomato’s voice surfaced from the sea of voices in the overcrowded bar, seemingly snapping criken out of his intoxicated state. a reflexive grasp on his bottle tightened as he shifted his weight onto the bar, pulling himself up slightly on his stool. he’d receded into a slouching position as the night grew longer and his drink disappeared down the back of his throat. criken was, needless to say, hammered. 

“hm?” the shorter cleared his throat arbitrarily, roughly shoving his glasses up the bridge of his nose. he offered a curious gaze toward his friend— his stupidly tall ginger friend, leaning into criken’s space as if this was an interrogation. tomato’s cheesy grin gave away his nonchalant nature, however. the red head could be intimidating, he could be the scariest guy in the fuckin’ room if he wanted to, but.. his gaze was warm. playful. boozy, if anything. “c’mon, man. ‘m always honest-“

while a delayed reaction, criken was never the less visibly jostled when tomato reached out and grasped his shoulder- squeezing slightly and shaking him teasingly. “bullshit,” tomato slurred in a rasp, a drunken cheshire grin spreading across his features. “you lie through your teeth every fuckin’ day, man! y’think it’s fun to spin a lie.” 

in this moment, tomato was shaking him so sporadically criken found himself becoming dizzy- more dizzy than usual, anyways. alcohol always made the room spin for the man but this was a whole new meaning for topsey turney. criken slipped into a giddy disposition, grinning and giggling through his words. “fine- fine, dude. I’m a big ol’ liar, an old timey story teller,” 

with a couple of playful shoves, criken broke free from tomato’s grasp and feebly rubbed his arms; playing up a bruise or slight injury was his specialty. he raked a hand through excessively disheveled brunette hair and offered tomato one raised hand in defeat, begging for sympathy from the aggressive yet playful drunk. tomato arched an eyebrow and leaned backwards on his barstool, barely maintaining balance as he laughed genuinely and authentically. wiping a stray tear, he snickered. “yeah, yeah— that’s what I thought you’d say, y’little slippery snake.” 

with a gentle chuckle, criken loosely grabbed his half empty beer bottle off of the bar counter and emptied it down the hatch, batting tomato’s wandering hands away— evidently he was trying to jostle him or make him spill his drink. in a struggled gulp, the man continued. “— whateeeever, man. you’re just as bad.” a somewhat heavy handed placement of his bottle onto the counter followed, a small clatter of glass on glass. criken sighed softly and managed to form words, meeting his friend’s gaze. “.. what did you want to— y’kno, ask me? be honest about ‘n stuff.” 

“oh, that.” tomato mumbled, seemingly losing some of his boastful nature in a cloudy expression. he slouched over the bar, propping himself up on a elbow and hand. his gaze remained warm and a faint grin remained on his features. 

criken matched his expression with more curiosity, cocking his head slightly. mumbling back playfully, “yeah. that.” with a gentle bump of their knees. 

“look, uh..” the younger mumbled, immediately reaching up to faintly scratch the back of his neck— fingers threading into red locks of hair and attempting to ease something akin to nervousness. “it was a dumb question, nothin’ worth answerin’ so..“

criken grinned lightly and bonked their knees again, “dude, come on. now you’ve got my interest, you can’t just—“

“—fine, fine. jesus, persistent little worm.” tomato scowled, attempting to stifle a grin from spreading onto his features. he seemingly broadened his shoulders and took a deep breath, adding in a pop of his neck and knuckles for good measure.. to which made criken chuckle, always a good sign. 

there was a gentle silence between the two of them, bar environment settling down as the hours tickled by. the only audible sounds were quiet mumbles, hardy laughter and the clatter of the eight ball across the bar. they were the only two left at the bar counter, tender having disappeared behind the various bottles of booze. just a very tall angry man and a much shorter yet equally as mischievous man facing eachother, drinking booze and ... jumping a hurdle in their life. 

a more serious tone laced tomato’s words, “.. uh, cr—.. keenan, when you decided to.. y’kno, become a criminal and all of those hijinks.. why did you chose me?” 

there was a pause, baiting criken into arching an eyebrow and sitting up straighter. “what do you mean?”

tomato chuckled slightly, waving a hand absentmindedly. his expression was a storm of emotions, something unreadable and confusing. masked by a grin and a casual facade, he continued. “— for the gang, y’kno. what made me so.. special? you’re a man of many talents, but me? I’m just.. ah, I dunno.”

a look of genuine confusion crossed criken’s features as he leaned into tomato’s space, chuckling slightly and shaking his head. “.. jared, come on.” criken softened, a playful tone on his tongue. some other worldly force spurred criken to reach forward and gently grasp tomato’s cheek, immediately feeling the heat flush to his face. tomato’s expression barely shifted aside from a slight widening of his eyes and a wider grin. attempting to sound the least amount of drunk he could, criken mustered a statement. “jared... you.. you drink too much, you cuss too much and you have extremely questionable morals. you are everything I’ve ever wanted.”

another pause fell in-between the two yet criken’s grasp on the man’s cheek did not waver. instead, their eyes seemed to trace every inch of each other. the idea of a kiss was so immediate yet neither of the men acted on the impulse, standing still in this moment. tomato’s stormy expression turned into something more giddy and soft, breaking the silence with a soft laugh- pink dusting his cheeks even more so without the alcohol. using a character voice, jokingly, tomato grumbled pretending to tear up. “that.. that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, crikey.”

“ah, quit your cryin’, boy.” he halfway sneered, playing along with the other man for a moment. as the silence lapsed again, criken found himself gently squeezing tomato’s cheek and retracting his hand. 

just as slowly as criken took his hand away and leaned back, tomato leaned in- hand grazing the soft skin on the shorter’s neck and closing the space between them, almost as if they were moving through thick waters or slow motion. a look of confusion briefly crossed criken’s face but easily melted into something softer and gentler as his friend pressed a feather light kiss to his lips. nothing extreme, just a kiss. just a moment. 

the moment came and went as tomato gingerly broke the kiss, soft grasp on his friend’s neck unwavering. their expressions were inherently similar- something along the lines of confusion and euphoria, the usual. criken softly exhaled, blinking slowly. tomato followed suit, mustering words. “I’m… sorry- I don’t know why I..”

criken immediately interjected, chuckling through his words. he gently grabbed tomato’s knee and squeezed, “hey, y’kno, uhh.. personally, I think you should… uh, do that again.” 

tomato, understandably, was confused. “huh?” 

“yeah.” a firm yet drunken nod, playfully shoving his friend. “do it again.” 

“here? now?” tomato mumbled, glancing around the halfway empty bar- attention brought back to his giddy friend with yet another knee bump. 

“well- I mean, you just did it like, ten seconds ago, so I don’t see why not-“ 

the two seemed to dissolve into laughter, bumping foreheads and brushing lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for readin' my first sideshow drabble. much love my guys, follow my writing tumblr for more shenanigans @ crikcn.


End file.
